


Nine Tails

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Belphegor is his own warning, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "The Prince licks his lips.  He eyes the brunet Rain Guardian as he drapes himself over Decimo’s Right Hand’s lap.  That boy has spunk and is sexier than a kyuubi."





	Nine Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Edited May 12, 2017

The door is open a crack in the board room.  The Prince licks his lips.  He eyes the brunet Rain Guardian as he drapes himself over Decimo’s Right Hand’s lap.  That boy has spunk and is sexier than a kyuubi.  He can see why Squall is so twisted up over him.  He grinds his palm against the bulge at his crotch.  He wants that long tanned body beneath or above him.  It doesn’t fucking matter so long as that boy is his.

But that goddamn mutt beat him again.  No more.  He will rip that fucker to shreds and fuck that tight little ass in his dead lover’s entrails.

He snarls as he comes.

Sharp grey eyes swivel toward the door.  Storm flames shoot through the wall where Belphegor leant his head.  The Prince dusts off his clothes.  His reflexes are still sharper than the pretender calculated.  He licks his lips and wipes his hand on the door knob.

If they wanted their love making – the blond growls – to be private, they should have closed the door.  No matter.  The Prince has reaped the benefit of their indiscretion.  He kicks his feet into action and whistles as he turns the corner into the main hall.

Gokudera Hayato will make the evidence disappear if only to cover his fox’s pretty ass.


End file.
